


Answers To Questions

by QueenMana_PrincessLolita



Category: Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4536663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMana_PrincessLolita/pseuds/QueenMana_PrincessLolita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'One day…'I silently swear as to turn to me for the last time that night, and smile. 'One day I will get the answers to my questions…' Light LukaxYuki Shonen Ai! Yuki's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Answers To Questions

 

…Luka…

I don’t know anything about you.

Your favorite food…                                               

Your fondest memory…

Your favorite color… (Although, I can safely assume it’s black…)

Do you have a family?

Or are you alone like I was?

Why are all those Duras afraid of you?

Is it because you’re an, what did Hotsuma call it? Eto… Oh yeah! And Opast…?

And also, because you’re a Duras, a high-level Opast no less, does that mean you’ve done evil things in the past?

…I…

I want to know…

…So badly…

Why are you so silent all the time? Almost, sad…?

Why is it that you protect me? Call me Master?

Why are you kind to only me?

Why do I feel so warm in your embrace? Invincible with you at my side? Confident with your hand in my own?

Who am I to you!?!

…I long for the answers…

My heart longs for the answers to these questions…

…The longing makes my heart clench…

I know you have those answers I seek…

Have I only to ask for them?

Or will I be asking too much, too soon?

As I sit on the cold stone balcony, I memorize the contours of your face, the blackness of your hair, and the silver of eyes. I look at you as you pierce the starless night sky with the gaze of your swords you call eyes. I take in your tall, lean, well muscled form, your slim waist and hips, and the rich curve of your behind.

I blush at the sudden turn in my thoughts.

What could have possibly gotten into me?

Nevertheless, the moment I look up I am captivated and I think, “ _Beautiful_ …”

I want answers, but as you turn those magnificent grey orbs to me, my breath hitches and I forget what I want to say.

I try to regain a hold on my thoughts, look away, but I find that like every other time like this, I can’t.

You smile at me gently and feel a small flutter in my chest.

“Who are you?” I want to ask. But the words die in my throat.

Sodom “chu’s” and the spell in broken.

“So…Kanata?” You prompt.

I remember what I was saying before you distracted me. Again…

I pick up where I left off.

“R-right…At the Asahi Orphanage we were inseparable…”

_Soon after…_

Later, as I watch your retreating back after you tuck me into bed, I berate myself for my introverted tendencies…

‘One day…’I silently swear as to turn to me for the last time that night, and smile. ‘One day I will get the answers to my questions…’

 

 


End file.
